Take Time Before It Takes You
by LePetitChatNoir
Summary: Romance. Stripped Down. Pure. Emotion. Read. Feel. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I would tell you to close your eyes and feel the words but you couldn't read it if your eyes were closed...**

* * *

><p>Edward's lips. Cold whispering against my ear. Strong arms lifting me up then holding me close. Swamped in his scent. Bundled up in blankets. Eyes tightly shut. Feeling secure. Safe.<p>

Warm air. Cool arms. His scent. Cat-like stretch. Soft sheets. Quiet chuckle.

Soft kisses on my skin. Dim lights behind my eyelids.

Fingers ran through my hair. Embraced. Eyes peak open. Soft smiles shared between us. No words. Soft nuzzles. Slow caresses. The smell of his skin. His touch against mine.

Gentle lips. First kiss in eternity. Slow. Relaxed. No rush. Take time before it takes you. Learning each other. Teaching each other. Responding to touches. Love filled gazes.

.

.

.

Warm water. Cool skin. Wash me with bare hands. Thorough. No place left untouched. So much attention to every inch. Taking time before it took him. Learning my body. Wash my hair. His hands against my scalp. Soothing. Massaging. Soft brushes. Smooth. Sensual.

Disappeared. Gone. Panic. Despair. Darkness. Crashing down.

He's here. He's back. Time hasn't taken him. Wipes my tears. Pads of his thumbs. Cups my face. His breathe. So close. Sweet. Icy. Looking into my eyes. Searching out my soul. Sweeping me up. Placed down. Soft sheets. Following me down. Arms hold tight. Pressed to his chest. Chin rests on my head. Sleep invades me.

.

Take Time before it takes you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I****'****m ****not ****Stephenie ****Meyer, ****just ****in ****case ****you ****hadn****'****t ****guessed. ****Twilight ****belongs ****to ****her; ****I****'****m ****just ****stripping ****it d****own****… ****Enjoy ****the ****feelings.**

* * *

><p>Closed eyes. Effortless thoughts. Cool breathe. Tickles. Curl in closer. He whispers again. No response. Soft sigh. Stretch legs. Comfy. Laying down. Held to him. Bound mentally. Grasped in his hold. Stone cold. Undemanding cuddles.<p>

Moving. Held tight against his chest. Legs around his waist. Strong. Muscular. Rocking. Close eyes. Cold. Neck. Kisses. Smiles. Hold on tighter. Walking. Gliding. No jostles. Steady breathing. Relax.

Arms curl. Legs squeeze tight. Brush my hair. Stroke his hair. Auburn. Soft. Silk. Purrs. Strange noise from me? His chuckling response. My surprise. See his smile. Relax. Happy.

Slow kisses. Melting. Reassuring. Nestle my neck. Breathe in scent. Content. Press face to him. Hide under his chin. Feel his throat vibrate. Soft noises. Purrs again. Heartening tones. Moves again.

See through glass. High up. He points. Watch his finger. His mouth moves. Quiet sounds. No response. Sad smile. No. Make him happy. Touch his face. His words. His velvet voice. No response.

Not Happy. He has no smile. Cold lips. Burning eyes. Eye lights dimming. Tortured. Dark gold. Unhappy. Don't leave. Hold tighter. My face feels wet. Eyes tingle. Don't leave. Body shakes. Don't leave. Press my face to his. Don't leave. Rub my noise on his. Don't leave. Tremble in his arms. Don't leave.

Don't let time take you.

.

.

Please, don't take him from me. Please, time.

.

Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**All and any reviews are deeply appreciated. Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Contrast. Cool figure. Warm sheets. Silk. Sleepy eyes. Shift over. Further into pillow. Hard arms. Comfort. Constant. Routine. Always hold me. Reliable.<p>

Strange feeling. Movement. His hands on my belly. Stroking. Tickles. Light sound. Smile on my neck. His lips. Absorbing my mood. Joy.

Slide around me. Under me. Scoop me up. Warm air. Sun behind my eyelids. Silent footsteps. Quiet. Doors softly closing.

Letting me go. Eyes flutter open. He's here. Kind. Soothing me. He moves. Eyes follow him. He's not going far. Relax. Soft leather. High up. Smooth counter top.

More strange feelings. Movements. Good smell. Fresh. Salty. Sizzles. Cracks. Fork. Whisk. Heat. Stir. Fold. Slice. Cold. Hard. Flat. Clank.

He's close again. Mouth moving. Noise. Sad. Eyes dark ochre. Hands move. Small piece. Holding to me. Urges. Stomach noise. Warm against lips. Pull off. Use teeth. Warm on my tongue. Soft throaty noise. More. Small pieces. Swallow. Full. Done.

Lift my chin. Hold to my lips. Closed. No more. Soft noises. His lips move. Push warm tastes against my lips. No more. Stomach noises gone.

Move legs. He lets me down. Cool floor. Bare feet. Squirm. Hold to his chest.

.

Soft murmurs. Cups my face. Pull up my gaze. Touch my hair. Lips moving. Then waiting. I continue my undemanding gaze. Eyes follow his lips. They move again. More urgent. Awaiting my response.

His sigh. Breathe. Dazzling. He gives up. Kisses my lips. Addictive. Press closer. Lips move faster. Sweet. Icy. More. Gone. Gasping. Air. Don't let go.

New. Voice. High. Fast moving. Thin lips. Blur. Watching us. Hold on tighter. Heat. In my cheeks. On my face. Hide in his shirt.

Familiar face. Gold eyes. Small features. Remember. Happy. Excited. Feel something about her. Should recognise more. Movement. Carry me through room. Comfy. Warm.

.

Remember small girl. Time taken from my mind. Remember. Before. Remember.

.

Sister. Friend. Betrayal.

.

Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Lazy feels. Stretchy back, curve, back again. Melt, sink, relax. Feet, cold. Air stirs. Toes curl, try for warmth. Cold tickles, stroke arches, pull back, away from feather traces. Cold touch again, pull feet under warm, heavy safety. Eyes see again. Close. Open. Close. Open. Adjust.

Same as time before. Light eyes, murmurs. Word. Same word.

Familiar, word hidden behind opaque glass. My mind behind a window.

Head, bad feeling. Achy pain. Stop thinking. Word lost again.

Pull me up. Head twirl, dances. See new. Colours, pile, floppy.

Lift arms, give floppy touch. Soft, undemanding, colours, light, touchy-feely. Word – dress. Remember, head hurt, stop remembering. Peaceful.

Soft words again, move material, swamp over arms. Slip, slide, caress, feel on skin, edges thigh. Thin part over shoulders. Soft on tummy.

Smile, good stuff, smile back, mirror, click, happy. Cool digits, touch, hint, show me. Copy you.

Grip. Together, smile bigger. Pull, tug, soft, gentle. Led out sleep room. Joined, digits, cool on warm, yin yang. One, joined, both different.

Small. Curious, black eyes. Curled, small. Small. Small. Snail. Eyes, hold excitement, disturb peace. Watch, observe, follow gaze stalk. No movement. Stays in corner.

Familiar. Don't think, hurts head. Don't remember, feel bad, no smile, down. Down. Down.

No danger, won't hurt. Soft noise, safe, whispers tickles, breathy, hair boyish, lose hand. Hand, remembered, word, not hurt so much. Lose hand, move to boyish, softy, slip, straight. Moves closer, soft purry noise, stroke, auburn, browny, goldy, redy, tug, pull, grip.

Deeper noise, no purry throat, no, bad noise, hurt, hair gone, sad.

Nose tickle, lip move, sting. Eye sting, want, need softness.

Pull dress, softer, calm, want boyish hair back, want soft smile, want tickle kisses and purry cries. Sad, eyes sting. Remember.

Wait, he was gone before. Remember, hurts but have to remember. Left, yes. Remember he left, Pain, hurts feel hole in chest, want closed again. Don't want to remember, abandonment. Crush feeling, can't breathe, gasp dark seeps corners of eyes, remembering so much.

Remember mind closing up, remember losing words, lost, him – he took me with him, left my shell behind. Pain, red hot, fear, achy longing, numbness, then forgetting.

He left, boyish hair left, not again, don't want bad achiness back, want him, eyes leak, knees tremble. Look. Look. Look. Look for him, only see small girl, black eyes, creased forehead, feeling, don't understand expression.

Not him, keep looking, ears thrum, remembering, looking, remembering, looking, remembering, looking.

Remembered more, remembered… Edward.

Darkness took me, darkness and time.

* * *

><p><strong>Have no idea what is going on? Leave me a review, I can get back to you with it. Otherwise, this is just a drabble - if you think you understand this then you are right; that is the beauty of this, that it can be whatever you want it to be. Still, if you want to know what I think it means leave me a review...<strong>


End file.
